


Hungry For Something Else

by alphabetaboys



Series: AlphaBeta Boys [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetaboys/pseuds/alphabetaboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake comes from from shopping, annoyed and disgruntled that the boys never help with household work. John and Dave take a break from their game to cheer him up. Dirk promises to make dinner once they've all had a snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry For Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This will be a new NSFW fic series about a polyamorous relationship between John, Jake, Dirk, an Dave. Please check out our tumblr at alphabetaboys.tumblr.com for more information.

Ah yes, the wonderful sounds of boys being too loud is such a wonderful thing to hear as soon as you push the door open. No worries, because Jake was already used to it. Used to the commotion, the yelling, the clattering sound of computer keys met under the sounds of whatever video game was flashing across the large flat screen in the living room.

Extremely used to the fact that John had his hands in the front of Dave’s jeans. Already.

“Is anyone planning on helping me with these groceries?” There was a pause, punctuated only by the ringing sound of animated bullets. “No? Wow, what a surprise. Thank you all for being the most loving, supporting, and helpful group of individuals.” Jake snarked, rolling his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

He set the bags down on the kitchen floor, shaking his head. The boys on the couch didn’t look up, continuing their fast paced gaming, John performing amicably with just one hand on the controller. They mumbled out meager greetings at him, making him sigh as he started to pull items from the paper bags.

Dave didn’t look over, but addressed Jake. “Did you get the Pop Tarts I asked for? Not the shitty ones that taste like oatmeal. The strawberry ones.”

Jake exhaled sharply, putting a box of cereal down a bit too roughly. “Oh, I’m doing really well, Dave, thank you for asking.”

“Well did you?”

“Of course, I did.” Jake responded with a sigh. He couldn’t blame Dave for asking. Jake’s mind tended to wander whenever he was out shopping, and he always wanted to try whatever new, crazy product was on the market. It was an adventure to him, going through and seeing the insane, new products. But, in his excitement, he often forget to gather what he came for in the first place. A few times a week John would have to run out to the corner store in the middle of making dinner; he needed cream cheese or bread crumbs, or whatever  it was that had slipped Jake’s mind.

Jake realized that he hadn’t heard a word out of John the whole time. Looking over, he realized exactly why. One hand in Dave’s pants, one on the control, and his lips moving over Dave’s neck. Oh. “What was that John? Why don’t you speak up so we all can hear?”

Dirk perked up at that too, pausing his typing.

“Just trying to win this game,” John replied, his lips moving from Dave’s neck for the half a second it took to speak. Soon he was back, kissing and even nipping lightly at the sensitive skin. His eyes never left the large TV screen, intent on beating Dave.

“By dirty talking your way through it?” Jake mused, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uh. Yeah. You know how Dave melts at it,” His words were muffled against the pale skin. “Anything to win.” He added.

Dirk eyed them sideways. “And I know how much Dave likes to be flustered in front of everybody. I’m sure he would love everyone to know exactly what kind of scandalous acts you’re promising him.” Dirks voice was completely monotone, expertly hiding how much he wanted to hear John speak.

Jake could see John’s lips quirk up into a smirk from his place in the kitchen. He removed his lips from Dave’s neck, talking for everyone to hear as Dave’s lips twitched.

“Oh, nothing really, Just telling him how fantastic he’s going to look, spread out under me as I fuck him like the good boy he is. Oh, and I told him I would meet him in the shower tomorrow morning; Get on my knees and suck his cock. No biggie.” John looked over at Jake and grinned devilishly. “Would you like that too, Jake? There’s enough of me to go around.”

Dave wasn’t blushing yet, keeping himself under control with deep breaths. Still, though, John’s methods were obviously working- the speakers announced a critical hit. There was a strangled cursing sound as lips found his neck again and John pulled the winning combo. He moved to toss the controller down but was stopped by a sharp sound from Dirk. Dave had a very low tolerance for when people beat him- as he was, obviously, the best gamer in the house. But, in these rare slip ups, he had a bad habit of slamming down and breaking their controllers.

Jake chuckled, looking away from the pair in favor of continuing to put away groceries. Dirk finally rose from his seat at the computer desk, moving into the kitchen to help him.

Or not...That was most definitely Dirk’s hand on his dick, Jake realized belatedly.

Dirk put his lips against Jake’s ear. “You’re definitely way too stressed, babe. Calm down.” He palmed lightly at the front of Jake’s jeans, breath hot on his ear. Jake shivered, not letting his lover get the best of him just yet. He was a man on a mission, he told himself, continuing to put groceries into the cabinets.

Dirk, however, was persistent. His eyes narrowed behind his shades. He rubbed circles against Jake’s hardening cock with his palm, and in return, Jake let out a rather undignified sound.

“Am I the only one who works around here?” Jake grumbled as he pushed Dirk’s hand away, moving to put milk in the fridge.

John pulled away from Dave, whom he had pushed down onto the couch. “You can come work on me instead.”

Jake groaned half out of frustration, half out of pleasure when he felt Dirk’s hand on him again. “Bloody Hell, Dirk, all of you, I have to...make dinner.”

“I’ll cook later. We’re all hungry for something else anyway.”

Jake’s pupils dilated as a wave of lust went through his veins at the implications of Dirk’s words. He finally gave in, his hands coming up to cup Dirk’s cheeks and kiss him hard. He could feel that smirk against his lips.

Dirk grinned as he only slightly pulled away. “Lets get you to the couch.” Jake didn’t object, letting himself get lead to the couch. It wasn’t all that surprising to see John grinding his hips down against Dave’s, and Dave rolling his hips upwards to meet him.

Dirk was watching intently too, groaning a bit as he shifted from foot to foot. Dave and John were way too hot together, borderline pornographic. Dirk nearly shoved Jake forward. “John, Dave. Show Jake how much we appreciate all the work he does for us.”

The two boys looked up, smirks coming to their lips as Jake was sat down at the center of the couch. They moved to kneel in front of him on the floor, between Jake’s spread legs. John reached up, his notorious dirty talk coming into play. “Can’t wait to taste you, Jake,” he purred, fingers moving to knead the bulge in Jake’s shorts. He listened to Jake’s deep groan, biting back his glee as he quickly pulled the zipper down.

Dirk stood back a little as the scene unfolded perfectly before him. He could see John’s smirk, and Dave’s needy eyes. Huh. Shades must have been knocked off. Regardless, they both looked perfect. And Jake, above them, pink in the cheeks and panting slightly.

Jake groaned as his jeans were moved down, and straight up moaned when he felt Dave’s mouth on the green fabric of his boxers.

“Aw, look at that.” John cooed. “Dave can’t even wait to get his lips on your cock. But who could blame him?” He sat back and watched for a bit, moving to palm at himself through his boxers.

Dirk caught John’s movement, moving forward to sit behind them on the floor. His hands dipped below the waistband of John and Dave’s respective underwear and gave each asscheek a good squeeze before grabbing the waistbands and tugging the boxers away altogether. His gloved hands came to wrap around each boy’s shaft, stroking slowly with a firm hand.

Jake looked down at the two, shivering at their salacious looks. He thought for a brief moment that perhaps he should start complaining about work more often, if only for this treatment.

Dave clumsily reached up and slid down Jake’s boxers, automatically lapping at the freed erection. John followed suit, the two boys working over the head of Jake’s dick, clumsily mimicking each others movements as they slid up and down the shaft. Each time they would come up they would lap at the head, swirling their tongues around each other.

John talked in soft whispers the entire time, talking about how much he loved having Jake’s thick cock in his mouth, how much of a greedy slut Dave was, and how lucky Jake was. The words drew more moans from Dave.

Dirk shifted from his privileged position behind the boys. John’s words, though not directed at him, got him almost painfully hard in his jeans, and so he paid John back in kind by jerking him harder.

Jake wrapped one hand in Dave’s hair, and the others in John’s. This was driving him crazy; the sloppy wet heat being delivered by both boys. Not to mention, seeing Dirk get so worked up over just watching all this was an added bonus. He moaned loudly, head lolling to the side.

Dave pushed John aside slightly and whimpered. “Dirk, oh fuck, please, give me more.” He whimpered before sliding his lips down over the head of Jake’s dick. John,slightly disgruntled by the nudge, licked up and down the side, mewling at the attention Dirk was giving him.

Jake bit his lip, his thighs shaking a bit as he felt his orgasm crash over him. The pleasure had been building slowly up until this point, taking him entirely by surprise as he came into Dave’s mouth. His grip tightened in the blonde hair as he moaned loudly, shoulders slumping.

Dave caught it all in his mouth, but didn’t swallow it down. Pulling off, he grabbed John by the chin and kissed him. He knew Dirk and Jake were watching intently as has he sloppily pushed some of Jake’s cum into John’s mouth.

Dirk groaned. “You two need to stop being hot as fuck.” He released each of their boners, looking down at his own. “...Fuck.”

Jake, still panting, looked over. “N...Need some help. Dirk? Here, I’ve got you.” He led John over his lap by the collar of his shirt so that the boy could settle on top of Dave and make space on the couch for Dirk that was quickly and eagerly occupied.

John smirked a bit as he kissed Dave insistently, his hips grinding down against him. But it wasn’t even a minute before, Dave pulled back. “Come on, John,” he whined. “This Strider needs your dick more than a bath needs bubbles, more than Ash needs Pikachu, more than Dirk needs a life, more than you need a fucking taste in high quality cinema because god damn, son you're-”

John cut him off, licking his lips,  “You want me that badly, huh? Want to feel my cock fucking your tight ass?”

Dirk groaned out loud, toes curling. “Jake. This kid is going to be the death of me. Help me out and do something already.”

Jake only smiled, lightly pushing Dirk down and getting between his legs, working Dirk’s dick out of his boxers. He hears the volume of Dave’s voice increase, and the sound of John mumbling more promiscuities .

John was jerking Dave off with an idle hand, keeping him occupied as he looked for the lube between the cushions of the couch. “Such a good little slut,” he purred as he listened to Dave’s word start running together out of desperation.

Once the lube was retrieved, John slathered a safe amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Dave watched him with half lidded eyes, licking his lower lip. His whole body was aching, shaking in a way that he would deny later.

“Come on, Dave, you know how to spread your legs, don’t you? You do it for the boys and I all the time!” John rarely filtered himself. He knew that his dirty talk only served to turn the other boys on.

Dirk did his best to crane his neck and watch, but found it harder than he would’ve liked thanks to the mouth on the heated skin of his shaft. Jake was incredible at giving head: slow and gentle when he needed to be, but able to deep throat and make every inch of Dirk’s skin feel like it's caught in heaven. He wrapped a hand in Jake’s hair as he started to go down on him completely. Bobbing slightly, Jake flattened his tongue and sucked.

“Fuck, Jake, your mouth is perfect…” Dirk muttered, jerking his hips up instinctively.

Jake hummed slightly around Dirk’s cock, knowing the vibrations would go straight through Dirk. He knew exactly how to pleasure his boys, each of them, and loved looking at them as they squirmed and moaned in pleasure.

Dave spread his legs, lifting his own hips up so that John could reach for him better. He felt the slick fingers at his entrance, the younger boy swiftly sliding in two at once. He moaned softly, his hands reaching out to hold onto John’s shoulders, his hair, anything to keep him grounded. He was methodically stretched, and his prostate was hit every now and then to dilute the burn of it.

John reached for Jake’s discarded shorts, pulling out the older boy’s wallet, and pulling the condom that he kept in one of the slots. Tossing the wallet behind him, John opened the wrapper and rolled on the condom. He lined up, not even bothering to warn Dave as he pushed in. He felt Dave clench on him, and he let out a stream of profanities as he took in the tight heat of the boy. With a smirk, he started thrusting.

Dirk tightened his grip again, moaning Jake’s name. “F-Fuck…! Fucking… Jake, I’m close…”

Jake doubled his work, bobbing and sucking like his life depended on it. He wasn't surprised when Dirk suddenly reached climax, and drank it all down. His nose wrinkled a bit at the taste but is it anyway, pulling off of the other.

Jake pulled Dirk up into a slightly sitting position, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him close. “Feel any better, chap?”

Dirk nodded slightly, collapsing into Jake’s arms and watching as Dave and John continued fucking. He nestled into Jake's chest and closed his eyes, yawning.

“Mm, you like that, Dave? You’ve wanted it all this time. I knew you’d do anything to get me to fuck you. You don’t get it so often, huh?” The words streamed from John’s lips as his hips jutted forward. He wrapped Dave’s legs around his own waist, smiling as each emotion flowed freely across Dave’s face. During the throes of pleasure, Dave never held back his emotions.

Dave’s body shook as he reached down to stroke himself, his pleasure building as John fucked him. “J-John! I’m gonna cum!” He cried, back arching and his strong legs pulling John all the way into him. His whole body tensed up, spurts of cum flying splattering onto the shirt he never removed.

John moaned, his hips aching to be moving as he was pulled over the edge as well. He came with a groan, “Fuck, Dave-!”

Once John and Dave finished, the four boys collapsed together, a mess of sweaty bodies and panting breaths. Dave wrapped his arms around Dirk, and buried his head in his shoulder, John latched onto Dave, and Jake onto Dirk. Jake got the blankets and pulled them sloppily over the splayed legs and happy boys.

“Hey Dirk?” Jake mumbled, kissing his cheek.

“What’s up?” He asked sleepily, closing his eyes.

“...You still need to make dinner.”

“Fuck. Can I call out for pizza?”


End file.
